


For All the Stars in the Sky

by icryforbensolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 historical accuracy not found, Alpha Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Background GingerRose, Breeding Kink, Conquerer Kylo, Dubious Consent, Emperor Kylo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fierce Rey, HEA, Knotting, Marriage Rituals, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Deaths, Nesting, No Pregnancy, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Penis In Vagina Sex, Princess Rey (Star Wars), Secret Identities, Secrets, because Rey does not want to be married to Kylo, but before the story begins, kind of, no beta we die like men, references to pregnancy, references to rape, references to violence and war, secret affair with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icryforbensolo/pseuds/icryforbensolo
Summary: War Lord Kylo Ren, with his fearsome Knights of Ren, conquers Rey’s kingdom and kills the King.In recompense, Kylo demands an Omega bride—Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 38
Kudos: 268





	For All the Stars in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a strange and personal history with me, but I’m so excited to share it with you all.  
> Please let me know what you think 💕💕
> 
> There is references to violence and “off screen” character deaths, but there is nothing explicit of that nature in the actual fic. Instead, it’s a love story. 
> 
> I tagged dubious consent, because Rey is not thrilled and even hates Kylo in the beginning. But because of the laws and expectations, she has to marry the man. There’s still a happy ever after and they find love, but just be warned.

  
Smoke still filled the air from the siege. Rey peaked out of the convent window, looking at the ruin of her city. Buildings smoldered. She's heard reports of mass looting and violence. In another life, she would join the people, tend to the wounded. But she's an Omega. Not only that, she's an omega for the Palpatine House. She sighed. The new ruler will be with her in mere moments. Her betrothed, she thought disdainfully. 

_A good ruler knows when to fight and when to surrender, Rey_. If only father continued the fight just a little bit longer. 

She heard whispers of the final battle when the fearsome Knights of Ren stormed the castle. She was hiding in the convent, pretending to do prayers with the nuns. Prayers didn't help her father as he was slain at the gates. Prayers didn't help her Grandfather, who was sitting on his throne, as the leader of the Knights took his mighty sword and split her Grandfather in two. And then, in all his might and fury, the conquering Alpha took the crown from her Grandfather's head and placed it on his own, claiming the Exegol throne as his own. 

And with the throne comes the dutiful Omega Princess. Well, she thought to herself, Kylo Ren is going to have a real treat for himself when he expects a sweet, submissive Omega and instead gets her. She'll show him. He needs to know that conquering Alphas just can't take whatever they want. 

"Your Highness," a timid voice behind her murmured. Rey turned around to spot her handmaiden, Rose, standing behind her. Rose's a small thing, a refugee from some land Rey's only read about in stories. Some days Rose would recount her days with her family, voice sad as she recalled memories. Rose was the closest person Rey had to a friend. Rose, like everyone in the convent, was wearing the dark purple-- traditionally worn for mourning. Her gown was simple, with a gold roped belt cinching her waist, signifying her status as a handmaiden to Princess Rey. 

Rey thought about how she wore Rose's gown to sneak away in the dead of night to the convent, just moments before the palace gates fell in the siege. Who knew what would've happened if Rey stayed in the castle, her Omega pheromones mixing with the aggressive Alpha's. Maybe it wouldn't be a betrothing ceremony she'd be walking into, but rather a haphazard marriage and claiming ceremony. She shivered at the thought. 

"Yes, Rose?" she asked, moving away from the window and her city's ashes. 

Rose fidgeted with her hands, as though nervous as to what she's about to speak. Rey knew that this meant Rose was about to tell her something upsetting. Rose only gets nervous when she knows Rey wouldn't like what she's about to hear. 

"We have to get you ready for the ceremony," Rose stammered. 

Rey scrunched her nose in distaste. "I am ready for the ceremony." She glanced down at her gown with its tight dark purple bodice and bell capped sleeves, the skirt flowing around her feet. She thought the dress was lovely, both respectful to her House and family's memory but beautiful enough to tempt the warlord. 

"Emperor Ren explicitly stated that you must wear the colors of his house or nothing at all," Rose replied sadly. Rey knew that this transition of power was difficult for her handmaiden and the rest of the Court. She heard rumors that even Rose would be a war bride for some of the conquering soldiers. Rey didn't know what sort of power she held anymore, but she knew she would do anything to protect Rose from that fate. 

Rey raised one perfect eyebrow. "Emperor Ren, is it?" She scoffed at the title. "He claimed that title rather quick, didn't he?" And already telling her what to do, he's rather presumptuous. Rey just knew that he's one of these types who will utilize his Alpha commands on her. 

"Yes, he did," Rose replied, quickly putting an end to the conversation. Rey sighed. She supposed it was all for the best. There wasn't anything she could do to change the past. All she could do was look towards the future. 

She followed Rose into a changing room, where a simple black and red dress hung. It was a modest thing, something more like what her handmaidens would wear. She looked at it and then at Rose. 

Rose shrugged. "It's all they could make at such a short notice." Rey slipped off her old dress, and Rose helped her put the new dress on. Rose tied up the three ropes at the bodice so that it cinched together slightly in the center. After that, Rose set a long black veil on Rey's head, covering Rey's eyes in the process. 

Once Rey was ready, they stepped outside of the convent. A few nuns from the convent, mostly Alphas, helped escort Rey into a carriage to take her back to the palace. Rey was ready to go back home. 

Rey arrived at the palace, her real home, without much fanfare. Most of the city folk were still recovering from the siege to see the Princess return to her home. She wondered if any of the common folk thought she was dead. That grim thought haunted as she made her way up the palace steps. 

Rey was not used to entering the palace on foot. When she left the palace during the siege, city guards escorted her out through the servant tunnels. She glanced up at the pillars holding up the balcony. Pinned on them is Kylo Ren's sigil, a blood-red sword, with roses and vines twisting its way up. On the top of the blade lays a golden crown—a recent addition Rey realized. A symbol of his reign in this kingdom and the kingdoms beyond. This entire region belonged to Kylo Ren, Rey realized. 

When she reached the top of the stairs, General Pryde—one of the few remaining lackeys from her Grandfather's reign—greeted her at the top. He bowed as she approached. With him were several masked knights. The Knights of Ren, they call themselves. 

The story goes that Kylo Ren was once a bored prince from a land far away. He gathered his friends and raided a local shipping town—overseen by one Luke Skywalker. No one truly knows why Kylo Ren did it. Only that it was just the beginning of his conquest. He became a legend, hushed tales from survivors murmured over tankards of ale. 

_Sometimes the image is more important than the truth_ ; her father told her once after a false rumor spread that a member of Court mated with a barmaid. Even though the story turned out false, the story still lingered, distorting the court members standing for a long while. Rey wondered how much of Kylo Ren's story is just a myth to fan the flames of his rule. 

General Pryde escorted Rey the rest of the way into the castle, her vision slightly obscured because of the veil around her face. She clutched his arm as he helped guide her movements into the throne room. Even though this was just a formal engagement, an agreement to make her Kylo Ren's wife, she felt as though she was walking towards the end of the world. 

Stood at the base of the throne was a tall, broad-shouldered man clad in all black. A regal cape draped his shoulders, making him seem more opposing. The black helmet obscured his face as he stood there, hands behind his back, as she approached the throne. He did not bow when she arrived, but she curtsied. 

When she stood back up, she tried to get a full grip on the man she's about to marry. She couldn't get a scent on him, and she wondered if he had some sort of blocker on to prevent her from experiencing his pheromones. He remained silent as he evaluated his war bride. 

Rey stared at the sheathed sword at his side. The infamous sword. The sword that slew her father and her Grandfather. They call it Starkiller. Every time the warlord conquered a new town, he reforges his sword, adding his fallen foe's metal. Rey wondered if her father's blade is now a part of Starkiller. 

General Pryde cleared his throat, breaking away the masked gazes of the two. "The ceremony will be performed in a month," he began. 

"And the claiming?" Kylo inquired, voice deep and modulated through the mask. What a fantastic contraption, Rey thought to herself. 

The Alpha nun—Phasma—spoke at this, "Her Royal Highness will be at the cusp of her Heat. The claiming could probably happen during the bedding ceremony." 

Rey rolled her eyes at the mention of her Heat and blushed at the mention of the bedding ceremony. She realized that she will spend her first Heat in a long while with an Alpha she had yet to say two words to. How peculiar. 

"Does she speak?" he asked, his voice almost sounded amused through the mask, but Rey couldn't quite tell. 

She opened her mouth to reply before Phasma spoke for her. "It's tradition for an Alpha in her life to speak for her in marriage negotiations. It would have been her father—"

Kylo cut Phasma off before she could finish. "I understand. Is this all?" 

General Pryde snickered slightly. Rey decided that she wish that Pryde had been slain with the rest of her Grandfather's advisers. "Well, Your Majesty, there's the matter of the dowry." 

Kylo Ren laughed at that. It was not a kind laugh, but rather the laughter of a monster. "She has nothing to give me that I have not already taken for myself. It's time for the past to die, and so with this marriage, the Palpatine reign will be finished." With that, he spun on his heel and walked away to his new private office, his knights close behind. 

Rey grumbled in annoyance. How dare he? She looked at her handlers. "Prepare my rooms."

"Your Highness—"

"It would be disrespectful for him to turn away his betrothed now, wouldn't it? I want my rooms back." She paused, taking in the shocked expressions of the Alphas in the room. Apparently, they forgot that Rey technically outranks them, even with her Omega status. 

"Right away, Your Majesty."

"Of course, Your Majesty," they said unanimously. Rey smiled, putting on her most regal effect. 

"And bring me Rose." 

⭐️⭐️⭐️

Rose brushed Rey's hair in slow even patterns. It was the end of the night, and they were preparing for bed. The two were silent in the process, both of their minds preoccupied with thoughts of Rey's betrothed. 

"Have you heard anything about him?" Rey asked Rose. Rey was sheltered from a lot of the gossip, but Rose got to experience a lot more. 

"They say that he's a very blunt ruler. He doesn't care much for any political games. It'll be interesting to see how he does in a kingdom such as this," Rose responded, setting the brush down. 

Rey hummed noncommittally. "Indeed. Are you finished?" 

"I am. Do you need anything else?" 

"I'm alright, Rose. Relax, enjoy a luxurious bath. We can soak for longer now that we are out of the convent." Rey said as she laid in her bed, tucking herself in for the night. 

Rose giggled. "Will do. Good night, your Highness." 

Once Rose was gone for the evening, Rey sprung out of bed, pulling the oversized blanket away from her. Rey walked to the urn where she hastily stuffed her gown worn when she first escaped the palace. She shed her long white nightgown and pulled the light blue gown over herself instead. After she changed, she opened the door to enter the balcony. 

Her bedroom's balcony was moderately sized—large enough to fit a breakfast table and a reading chair. She walked over to the reading chair tucked away in the corner and utilized it as a stepping stool to grasp on the vines on the wall. She swung her legs over the guard rails and took her leap down. Climbing down was always the easy part.

She landed somewhat gracelessly on the ground and took in her surroundings. The rose garden laid directly underneath her rooms. She knew that this was an area of the palace that she could have just a little bit of peace. Rey lifted up her skirt slightly as she began to wander through the garden, stopping to admire some of the flowers in full bloom. It appeared as though this was one of the only spots in the castle that remained unscathed from the siege.

She got lost in the maze of the garden, mind occupied with all of the recent events—the siege, her betrothal, and the death of her family. She's the last of the Palpatine House, she realized. And she was marrying the enemy. In one month, she will be sharing a bed with this Kylo Ren. He will take her maidenhood, just like he took everything else from her. 

Rey's entirely in her head now, not paying attention to her surroundings. That's how she ended up running into the massive chest of someone. She was startled at the impact. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry," she quickly stammered out an apology before she backed away from the impressively large chest of the man she ran into. She curtsied politely. 

She gazed upward at the man she ran into, astonished that someone else is in the garden. Especially this man. Any words that Rey had vanished from her mouth as she takes in the startlingly handsome man. His face was constructed by a hodgepodge of features—a slightly too large nose, full lips, dark swooping hair to his shoulders, and the most hypnotic brown eyes Rey has ever seen. He was clad in all black, a simple sweater and trousers, as though he was taking a midnight stroll in the garden before bed. The two were standing so close that Rey managed to catch his scent—an Alpha scent, woodsy and leather with a hint of something sweet underneath. Rey had never met an Alpha that smelled so good to her.

"The apology is with me, my lady. I thought I was alone in the garden, lost in my thoughts," he told her. His voice was deep, intoxicating like the dark liquor her father would sometimes drink. 

The two stood there, staring quietly at the other, entranced in each other's scent. 

Finally, Rey broke the silence. "Are you new to the castle, good sir?" 

"I—" he paused, as though he was unsure of how much to reveal. The hairs on the back of Rey's neck raised as she watched him run a hand through his hair. Rey knew that Alpha's were quite large, but it seemed as though this particular Alpha was larger than all the others. "Yes, I'm new to the castle, a foot soldier for the new Emperor. And you?" 

"I'm one of the maids for Her Royal Highness Princess Reyna Regina." Rey lied. She knew that if she told this man who she truly was, he'd report her to General Pryde. Or worse—the Emperor himself. Before he could ask any more questions about her position in the castle, Rey quickly changed the subject. "How do you like the castle?" 

"It's much larger than I realized with far too many people occupying it at any given time, but there are hidden gems within. Like this garden. Full of beautiful flowers." He smirked, taking a step closer to her. "And beautiful maidens." 

Rey felt her face turn red. She leaned in closer as though there was an invisible rope binding the two together. "It is I, sir, that feel blessed to be in this garden of wonders and find such an alluring man." 

He reached towards her arm, gently grazing it with his fingertips, before intertwining their fingers together. "And what shall I call you, fair maiden?" 

Rey panicked once more, quickly trying to come up with a name. When she was younger, she remembered she and Rose played games and would make up names for each other. "Kira." 

He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. Shivers run down her spine at the sensation. How was it possible to feel so attuned to a person that she just met? "My lovely Kira. I'm Ben," he murmured into the skin of her hand. 

He kept his grip on her, running his fingers along her wrist to her scent gland. At the mere graze of the gland, Rey moaned softly. Nobody had ever touched her there—at least not like that. He then brought her wrist to his lips, mouthing at her gland. His eyes darkened as he let her scent overcome his instincts. His other hand reached to grab her waist pulling her flush against his chest. The two were embracing now, alone in the garden. 

The magic of the moments disappeared when they heard rustling in the distance. They broke apart, breathing heavily. Ben glanced out into the distance, fear and agitation clear on his face. "I have to leave. They are probably searching for me," he grumbled. He hesitated, clearly not wanting to leave her. "Meet me here tomorrow at the same time?" he asked, voice hopeful.

He kissed her on the forehead before running off and out of the garden. Rey stared up at the stars and the moon. She had never felt like this before. Never felt so utterly enamored with one person. How could she go through with a wedding to the Emperor when a man like Ben existed in her life? Sighing deeply, Rey walked back toward her room. She might as well enjoy these moments of freedom while they last. 

⭐️⭐️⭐️

The rendezvous continued for a month. Each night the two of them met in the garden. They would whisper sweet nothings to each other. Each night Ben would give her kisses, one on her wrist and one on her forehead. Never on her lips. When he would leave at the end of the night, Rey would imagine what it would be like to kiss him on the lips. She'd imagine what it would be like to marry him instead of her true betrothed. 

She never saw her true betrothed after the engagement ceremony. She would attend the wedding planning meetings, only to be greeted by the planner or an adviser to the Emperor. She must not be significant enough for him. Meeting with her wasn't a priority for him. Well. If she openly lamented her problems with the Emperor and how he's allegedly impotent to the right gossiping member of the Court, then soon all the Ladies we're discussing whether he was even capable of bedding his future wife. 

When she met Ben later that evening, she heard from him how angry the Emperor got about the rumors. Even Ben managed to be upset, which surprised Rey. Well, it serves the Emperor right, Rey thought to herself. 

The night before Rey's wedding, she met Ben at their spot in the rose garden. The moon was almost full, Rey could see it in the sky and feel it in her blood as the early signs of her Heat began to unfold. Ben seemed agitated, as though he had hundreds of things on his mind. His nostrils flared as he took in her pre-Heat scent. 

"Kira," he murmured, taking her head in both of his hands. Ben looked at her with such doting and attentive eyes. Rey trembled as he drew her close into a tight embrace. "Kira, my sweet Kira."

"Ben," she whispered. "Is something the matter?" 

"I have to go away. Something is happening tomorrow that will require me to be away from a long while," Ben explained, voice distraught at the thought. Rey's heart pounded in her chest. 

Logically, she knew that this was for the best. She was to be married, and while it was commonplace for the Emperor to have Mistresses, Rey was meant to be a pious Omega, continually doting on her husband. Rey really hated being a woman sometimes. 

In her heart of hearts, however, she didn't want Ben to leave. She didn't want to marry the Emperor. She wanted to run away with Ben and live in a cottage somewhere—maybe by the sea. And they could plant a garden. She pictured the two of them sitting at a table holding hands as they watch their children play. Why must life be so cruel to her? 

Tears formed in her eyes. "Ben," she began, but he cut her off. 

"Shush now, little one, please don't cry," he whispered, wiping away her tears with a gentle hand. "Before I go, let me make this vow. I will love you for the rest of time. I will lay awake at night and look at the stars and the moon and think of you. I would move mountains and steal the sea to continue loving you. I would not trade away your love for all the stars in the sky. The celestial heavens bless you, and I consider myself honored to have met you." 

Rey now openly sobbed as she took in his vow. He kissed her one last time on the forehead, letting her go and walking away. She walked back to her room in a gaze. So much so that she didn't even notice that Rose was sitting on her bed. 

"Where have you been?" Rose shrieked, startling Rey from her thoughts. 

Rey wiped away the tears from her eyes. She glanced at where Rose sat and noticed all the excess linens. For a nest, Rey realized. Because tomorrow at this time, she will be in full Heat with her husband. Her husband, the Lord Emperor, and not the kindly foot soldier named Ben. 

"I was in the garden," Rey replied, hoping that Rose didn't think that her voice sounded as pathetic as it sounded to herself. 

"May I speak freely?" Rose asked. 

"Of course. At this point, I consider you to be my dearest friend moreso than a handmaiden." 

"Your Highness—Rey," Rose began. "It's okay to be scared about the wedding. And the bedding. You are quite lucky that you are going to be in Heat when he takes your maidenhood. The body helps prepare itself for relations that way."

Rey looked up at her handmaiden. "How would you know about that?" Rey inquired. 

Rose blushed. "Oh, well, um," she stammered as a Rey gave her the most withering stare she could muster given the circumstances. "It's a long story." 

Rey sat down on the bed next to Rose, pulling her feet up onto the mattress. "I have time."

And so Rey and Rose sat as Rose recounted the tale of her secret affair with on the chief advisers for the Emperor, an Alpha by the name of Armitage Hux. She told Rey about how she and Hux have had intimate relations with each other, but it went so far beyond that. "We want to petition the Emperor to allow us to marry and mate formally. After the royal wedding, of course."

Rey paused and fidgeted with her hands, staring at the scent gland on her wrist, thinking about how Ben would tenderly kiss her there. "About that. There's something that I need to tell you, too." And Rey told her story of Ben to Rose. Her friend's eyes widen as Rey recounted how she quickly and swiftly fell in love with the man and how he broke it off with her earlier that night. 

"Oh, Rey," Rose cried out. The two were especially hormonal on the eve of their respective Heats. "It's just so unfair for you. I wish there were a way for you to fight back." 

"Me too. But if the Emperor thinks that he's going to have some pious and doting wife for an Empress, then he has another thing coming. I've done some research, and since I'm technically the last member of the ruling House, I might be able to have some say in how things are run around here, especially once I'm crowned Empress. I can rule. I can rule just as well as any man." Rey finished her speech, more determined than ever. "And maybe I'll forge my own sword more fearsome than Starkiller."

Rose giggled at Rey's fierce determination. "All hail, Empress Reyna!"

The two continued their chat well into the night until they fell asleep on a pile of blankets. When Rey laid her head on one of the linens Rose brought into the room, she inhaled a familiar scent of wood and leather and sweetness. She smiled at the scent as she entered a deep sleep. 

⭐️⭐️⭐️

The next morning brought a whirlwind of people into Rey's room. Rey could feel herself on the cusp of her Heat, warm and fidgeting as people kept invading her space. Instinct told her that these people were ruining her space. Her place for her mate and pups. 

Rey had not been in Heat since her first Heat at the age of sixteen. After that Heat, she took the most potent suppression potion she could muster. The thoughts of pups disturbed her slightly, while another part was pleased and excited about the idea. 

Maids poked and prodded her. They ripped hair off her legs and nether regions. For what reason, Rey could not tell. Other women were plastering makeup on her face or intricately arranging her hair. Rose was there, too, a soothing presence amongst all the chaos from the other ladies. 

What seemed like eons but was only a couple of hours later, Rey was ready for the ceremony. She stared at herself in the looking glass. Her hair was pinned back and tucked away in her long white veil. There was a part of the veil that would go over her head until she reached her betrothed. Her dress, also white, was the most structured dress she owned, with lace stays keeping her torso in a tight position. A long skirt flowed down her feet from the structured bodice of the dress, creating a decent sized train behind her. One of her maids would have to help carry the train behind her. Her sleeves were her favorite sort of bell sleeves, long and dramatic. The makeup that they placed on her was a lot more subtle than she realized. Overall, Rey looked quite beautiful. She looked like the most picturesque bride. If only it were for her beloved Ben instead of the Emperor. 

Sister Phasma, the Alpha from the convent, greeted her at the door. She took one whiff in the air and proclaimed, "I hope the wedding goes quick. She's about to go into Heat at any moment." Privately, Rey agreed with Phasma as she could feel a fair amount of slick on her thighs. 

Phasma and Rey's maids escorted Rey down the hall and towards the throne room where she was to be wed. Kylo was not a part of the local Sith religion, so they could not be married in the church. Deep down, Rey knew that her Grandfather would be disappointed in her. Rey supposed that it didn't matter anymore. This marriage was the ultimate surrender, but she would make the most out of the situation. 

They get to the doors. Rey could hear the crowd outside. Phasma stepped to the side—handing Rey a bouquet of roses as she does. Her maid gently put her veil over her face, concealing her to her groom. The doors opened. The people in the throne room stood as she entered the hall. She walked down the aisle by herself, focusing her eyes anywhere but her groom. When she got to the end of the aisle, she stopped and dropped into a low curtesy, her skirt fanning around her. She saw a black-cad man step towards her. Her legs quivered as she tried to maintain her position. He stood in front of her, and Rey inhaled an ever so familiar scent. 

He motioned with his gloved hands for her to rise. She obeyed, looking at the floor as she stood ramrod straight. Kylo Ren took a step closer, and she could hear him inhale deeply through his nose. He gripped the edge of her veil and lifted it over her face, revealing her to him. She kept her gaze down, suddenly too nervous to see him.

"Look at me," he commanded. Rey snapped her head up at the sound of his voice. Her jaw dropped open when she saw the face of Ben, her beloved. Was she dreaming? This could not be real. Ben—Kylo?—smiled somewhat shyly. "I think that we need to talk, my sweet. Later." 

Rey was so confused, but she had no time to process what was happening. The ceremony began. Rey could not focus on a single thing the entire ceremony, her mind adrift in an endless sea of thoughts. She echoed her vows when prompted. She exchanged rings when prompted. But she did not honestly know what was happening. Suddenly, the Minister declared the two husband and wife. Suddenly, Kylo's lips pressed against hers. The very same lips that she had spent the entire month fantasizing about, thinking that they were Ben's. 

The two were escorted to the balcony outside, where they greeted the people as husband and wife. She remembered waving at the cheering crowds. She remembered him kissing her once more. 

Her dazed feeling continued into the dinner. The two sat at a table slightly above the rest of the tables in the hall. As they ate, various Lords and Ladies dropped wedding gifts on the floor by their table. Offerings to win favors from the royal couple. 

After dinner, Kylo stood up, announcing that he and Rey were going to take their leave. She heard snickers from the back of the room. Everyone knew what they were about to do. Kylo helped escort her out of the dining hall and into the corridors towards the residence. 

"I'm afraid I do not know where your rooms are, Your Majesty," he muttered as they walked down the hall. 

Rey grasped his hand, his grip firm against hers. She walked towards her rooms. His guards stood outside of it as the two walked inside, granting the newlyweds a much earned moment of privacy. 

She turned to face him. "Did you play a trick on me?" 

He sat down at the edge of her bed. She stiffened at first. He's in the nest. Alpha is here, a small part of her brain chimed. She slowly relaxed. He crossed his legs, the very image of casual. "I should be asking the same thing. I wouldn't put it past you, considering you spread a rumor claiming I was impotent."

Rey flinched. "How did you—?" 

"It wasn't difficult to track down the source of the gossip. Lady Netal told my knight the whole story quite readily. Tricks and rumors are not my style. I do not care to hide in the shadows," he explained with a narrow expression.

"I didn't trick you in the garden. I really thought the entire time you were a soldier named Ben. And now—"Rey stopped speaking, feeling a cramp run through her body. 

"And now?" he prompted.

"And now I don't know what to think," she breathed out. She moved towards the bed and sat down, pulling piles of blankets into a mound around her. Fluffing her pillows until she's satisfied. "Where did you get the name Ben?" 

Kylo's eyes widened as he watched her fuss about. She pushed him off the bed so that she can make the proper adjustments. Her nest needed to be perfect. "Ben is my birth name. I forsook it after I conquered my first kingdom. And Kira?"

"Rose—my handmaiden and dearest friend—used to play a game as children where I would be Kira, queen of the pirates. It was the first name that came to mind." 

More cramps came as Rey finished her nest. She whimpered and curled into a ball as the pain came. She felt slick begin to form. Her Heat has arrived. She could smell Ben's arousal, which only enhanced her arousal. She glanced at the Alpha in the room—so strong, so domineering. He could provide good, strong pups for her. "Oh, Ben," she gasped.

Ben approached her instinctively but also full of fear. He gently placed her hands on her shoulders, rubbing his thumb against her mating gland. His eyes darkened as she moaned at the sensation. "Omega," he growled, placing more pressure on her gland. Rey's thighs were now wholly drenched in slick. Her pussy was throbbing. 

"Alpha, please," she whimpered. Ben pushed her down onto the bed with all his strength. Rey moaned at the force of his movements as he pinned her down, mouthing at her mating gland at the base of her neck. 

"Please, what?" 

"Take me." 

And that was all the permission that Ben needed. He licked and nipped at her neck as his hands began to roll up the skirt of her dress. Once the skirt was at the top of her thighs, he flipped her over. He looked at all the lacing of her stays and grunted in annoyance. Instead of trying to untie the laces, he simply ripped the bodice of her dress open. He slid the tattered off her body so that she laid naked in front of him. He slid his gloves off his hands so that he can trace her back, following the constellation of freckles she had. "Beautiful," he murmured. 

"Ben," she gasped out. "I need you, please." His hands continued their gentle caresses down her body, lightly running across her derrière. 

"How do you need me, little one?" he questioned. His hands were now tracing her inner thighs, forcing Rey to spread them a little wider to accommodate his wandering hands. 

She feels his hands gliding through her slick. She moves upward so that she's on her elbows and knees, presenting herself for her Alpha to take. "I need you inside me. Please, Alpha, I need it so bad. Need you to fill me up." 

The bed shifted as Ben's weight was removed. Rey cried out, wondering why Alpha left the nest. Did he not want her? She heard movement behind her, a soft thunk on the floor. The weight returned onto the bed. Firm hands gripped her hips, positioning her just right. She looked behind her shoulder; mouth opened when she takes in the sight of her beautiful, strong Alpha. 

His broad shoulders flexed as his arms moved to grip her thighs. His chest was massive, with a long scar bisecting his right pectoral. Alpha has won many battles, she thinks to herself. He will protect the pups too. 

The most impressive feature of her Alpha by far was his cock. At first, Rey was scared of the thing. It laid thick and heavy against his stomach. She didn't know if it was going to fit inside. But then, he turned her back around, pinning her to the bed. He mounted her and slowly slid inside. It stretched her as she whimpered slightly at the initial pain. But then she adjusted to the sensation. She felt full and satisfied like his cock was meant to be inside of her. He stayed seated inside of her for a brief moment, letting them both catch their breath.

And then he moved, pulling all the way out of her. Rey whimpered at the loss. Then, he pushed back in with one powerful thrust. Thus began the punishing pace. Rey fell from her elbows from the sheer force of his movements. Her mouth opened wide at the feeling as he filled every inch of her being. She's never felt anything as intense as this before. 

"Gonna fill you up with my seed," he groaned as he laid his weight on top of her. His thrusts slowed but continued to be hard and deep inside of her. Rey felt utterly used. "Gonna put my pups in you, watch your belly grow. You'd like that, huh?" 

"Yes! Yes, Alpha, yes," Rey cried out. 

Eventually, Kylo's thrusts grew more and more erratic. With each thrust, Rey could feel the beginnings of his knot form. "Gonna knot you up, keep you close to me. Would you like that?" Rey whimpered, too overwhelmed to form actual words. "Are you going to cum? Are you gonna cum around my cock like the good Omega I know that you are?"

Rey nodded, feeling her orgasm coming. She moaned as she felt him hit that particular spot inside of her that made her scream. She came quickly, toes curling at the force of it. 

Ben nipped at her neck, right next to her mating gland, as she rode out her orgasm. He came not too long after that, knot catching inside her spilling his seed deep inside her. With His animal instincts in overdrive, Ben bit at the mating gland at the nape of her neck with little preamble. Rey keened at the sensation, screaming and coming once more. 

She felt the connection instantly. She could sense what he was sensing, which at the moment was mostly pleasure and satisfaction. She smiled into her pillow as he put all of his weight onto her. His knot was still buried inside her. 

"You're stuck with me forever," she giggled into the pillow. 

"What an incredible gift for me," he replied, licking at the bite on her neck as he does. 

They laid like that for until Ben's knot deflated. He then pulled out of her and helped clean her up. They slept for a while until Rey woke up begging for his cock, needing to be filled up once more. 

Ben obeyed every demand that Rey had. If she wanted him to fuck her, he did so with joy. If she wanted food, he would get one of the servants to serve them a meal. If she wanted to just lay in their shared nest to cuddle, he did so happily. For all the discussion of the Alpha being in charge, Rey thought to herself during one of her more coherent moments, I have a lot of say in what happens in the bedroom. 

Rey's Heat lasted for four days. It was four days of fucking and eating and more fucking. The two barely left her room. When Rey woke next, she knew that her Heat was over. She glanced at the Alpha sleeping next to her in her bed, suddenly nervous at what happens next. She rubbed the healing mating bite on her neck. 

"Does he truly love me?" She whispered to herself, her nerves getting the best of her. It was difficult for her to match her doting soldier Ben with the scary Kylo Ren, but somehow he was both. 

He stirred in his sleep, turning to look at her with sleepy eyes. He looked content, smiling at her with warm eyes. "I love you, and I meant my vows. Both of my vows."

Rey smiled at that. She knew it was the truth; she felt it through the bond. And for what it's worth, she would not trade his love for all the stars in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you guys enjoyed it!!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought in the comments as they genuinely boost me up with love and joy. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for thirst and idk general chaos:
> 
> [@icryforbensolo](https://twitter.com/icryforbensolo)
> 
> Love,  
> Bekki 💕💕


End file.
